Brand New Tomorrow
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: A year after the incident that took place in Kyouka Ankoku, Numata has reappeared! But there's something odd about her. Could it be that she's lost her memories? OO Oh my. That does seem rather troublesome. It's a bittersweet reunion for Hiei and world fu
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! It is I, the author of this story! Behold the glory that is a sequel to my first YYH fic intitled Kyouka Ankoku! For those of you who have read Kyouka Ankoku, welcome back! For those of you who haven't . . . welcome anyways! XD

So I bet you all must be wondering what to expect in this story? Well I shall tell you!

SUMMARY:

A year after the incident that took place in Kyouka Ankoku, Numata has reappeared! But there's something odd about her. Could it be that she's lost her memories? OO Oh my. That does seem rather troublesome. It's a bittersweet reunion for Hiei and world full of questions for the Reikai Tentais! Memories of the past will be returned, feelings revealed and a tragic destiny will be fulfilled. Hiei x OC; Kurama x Botan and Yusuke x Keiko in later chapters (maybe).

FANFIC KEY:

/---/ in _Italics_ Character thinking to themself or communicating telepathically to another. If it is a telepathic communcation, I'll indicate it . . . somehow. oO;;

"---" and text in _Italics_ A flashback or memory.

Blah blah okay. Enough with my rabble. ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Brand New Tomorrow**

**Chapter One - Return of a Poor Soul**

It was close to midnight when the Reikai Tentais were all gathered at their designated meeting spot. Kuawabara yawned tiredly as he stretched his arms toward the night sky. Drowsily he looked around at his fellow comrades as he scratched his chin. "So . . . why are we out here again?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Spoke Hiei, casting a glare in the direction of the red-haired ningen. He lept down from his perch in a nearby tree and landed directly in front of Kuwabara. "If so, then I guess my speculations about you were right. You DO have the memory span of Goldfish."

"What? You wanna run that by me again, shorty?" Kuwabara threatened as he raised a fist in the air, prepared to give the little koorime a beating.

"Kuwabara, stop." Kurama spoke up as he stepped between the ningen and koorime. He then turned to face Hiei, a stern look in his eyes. "You too, Hiei. We're here for a very important reason."

"Yeah, so both of you stop your bickering." Yusuke demanded, both of his hands on his hips. His short black hair was a mess, as he had just rolled out of bed. Well, more like after being kicked out of bed by Botan who had informed them of the case they were about to investigate. "I'd like to get this over as soon as possible so I can get to bed."

Yawning tiredly, Yusuke began to head forward into the thick forest foilage. Kurama followed soon after with Kuwabara right behind him. Hiei hung back for a moment, a displeased look on his face. Had Kurama not stopped them, Kuwabara would've been six feet under by now. Hiei just sighed at his ruined oppritunity to teach that ningen a lesson and disappeared into the forest to catch up with the others.

. . . Which didn't take long as Hiei soon found them in a matter of seconds. Quietly he walked beside Kurama, looking around the moonlit scenery.

"Botan said the high concentration of spiritual energy was around here somewhere . . . " Yusuke spoke as he walked ahead of everyone. He looked high and low, but only succeeded in finding and startling several wildlife creatures.

"Ain't nothing out here but trees and bushes!" Kuwabara shouted, kicking a bush he was standing in front of.

"Just keep looking. It shouldn't be hard to miss."

Peeking over a bush, Yusuke sighed, finding nothing but a startled rabbit. Hiei had long since begun leeping from tree to tree, trying to see if he could find anything from above. Kurama looked through several bushes himself, only to end up empty handed.

Kuwabara sighed as he headed over to a fallen tree stump. Tiredly, he sat down upon it and looked at Yusuke and Kurama. "I'm telling you guys, this search is POINTLESS. The only thing we're succeeding in finding are bunny rabbits and raccoons."

"Maybe if you would get off your butt and search, you might be able to find something." Hiei answered, standing on a tree branch a few feet away from the sitting Kuwabara.

"You better watch your mouth, shorty! Before my fists find it!" Kuwabara replied, waving a fist up at him.

"Man. Can't the two of you ever stop fighting?" Yusuke asked, as he faced his two quarelling comrades.

"Just as long as that lazy lug-head doesn't get in my way." Hiei spoke, leaping forward to another tree branch.

"Who you calling a 'lazy lug-head'!" Kuwabara shouted, his face destroted in anger and two fists waving wildly in the air.

Hiei just continued to leap from tree branch to tree branch, ignoring the shouts of a now upset Kuwabara. As much as he'd love to shut him up, they were currently on a mission . . . a mission that didn't seem to be going quiet well. He lept onto the branch of a willow tree and looking through the curtain like leaves of the tree, spotted the moon hanging high up in the sky. Quietly Hiei observed the moon as the wind rustled through the leaves.

_"You're half-human, aren't you?" Under the pale moonlight, Hiei looked down at the young girl he had just saved from a rather ruthless bunch of demons. When she nodded to his question, he just frowned in a displeased manner. "This is no place for the likes of you. You don't belong here. I should've let them kill you."_

_"I was just trying to get away. I'm sorry to have gotten you involved." Apologetically the young girl bowed her head low before Hiei. She was kneeling on the ground, bruised up slightly with scratch marks on her arms. She raised her head, her crimson eyes locking directly with his. "My name is Numata. Thank you for saving me from those demons."_

Hiei shook his head, chasing the memory away. It had been a long time since that incident occured . . . so why was he remembering it know? Realizing he had wasted precious time by just standing there, he quickly lept forward, continuing his search of this infamous high concentration of spiritual energy they had been sent to find.

_"My name is Numata. Thank you for saving me."_

_/Numata . . . /_ Hiei thought to himself, remembering the event that took place almost a year ago. They had just succeeded in killing Akujin, but at the cost of Numata's life and were now trapped in a crumbling world. But they were saved by Numata who showed them a way back to their own world. As they entered the portal one by one, Numata just stood there watching, the world around her being swallowed by darkness . . . and the last thing Hiei ever saw of Numata was her falling into the darkness, shedding tears of sorrow and loneliness.

Hiei lept off the last try branch and found himself standing in a clearing. The moon was directly above the clearing, pale beams of light showering down everywhere. Cautiously Hiei walked forward but as his foot touched the ground, something happened. A heavy concentration of spiritual energy surged out from the ground and pushed against him. Digging his feet into the ground to stay standing, he removed his sword from its scabbard and sliced at the spiritual energy pushing against. For a moment, a gap was opened, but was quickly sealed up again as more spiritual energy pushed Hiei away.

"Looks like I finally found what we were looking for." Hiei answered as smirk on his face. He pushed against the spiritual energy with his own, and began to hack away at it.

The other Reikai Tentais had been busily searching through the forest, when they suddenly sensed it. Looking toward the direction Hiei had last been seen heading toward, they noticed the forest beginning to become distorted. Trees began to bend and the wildlife that once inhabited that section of forest suddenly came running out and darted past the stunned Reikai Tentais.

"This concentration of spiritual energy . . . its so thick . . . " Kurama replied, as his put an arm over his face. He squinted his eyes, detecting the presences of a second concentration of spiritual energy. "I sense Hiei. He must be trying to deal with whatever it is that's causing this."

"I don't think I want to know who it is causing this . . . " Kuwabara hesistantly spoke, as a large sweat drop ran down the side of his face.

"Come on. Hiei might need our help." Yusuke replied as he rushed forward, not waiting for an answer from the other two.

Kurama followed soon after Yusuke, despite Kuwabara's remark of the both of them being 'crazy fools rushing head on to their deaths'. In silence Kuwabara stood alone, the strong concentration endlessly pushing against him. Finally he let out a fustrated growl as he too followed Yusuke and Kurama to the source.

Hiei furiously slashed at the spiritual energy, but never once felt it decrease in its intensity. He lept back, avoiding a ball of energy that had been flung at him. The ground was trembling as the uncontolable spiritual energy lashed about, trying to flatten the fast moving koorime. Pushing off the ground, Hiei charged forward with his sword before him, slicing open a path that lead to center core of all this energy. If he could get there, he could find out who or what was the cause of all this.

But just as Hiei was about to approach the center, he was suddenly hit by a heavy wall of energy. He tried to keep his footing, but soon found himself thrown back. He skid several yards back, but drove the blade of his sword into the ground to prevent him from moving any further. Growling in fustration, he looked up to see the spiritual energy being pulled back toward the center of the clearing.

"Hiei! Are you all right?" Yusuke called as he, Kurama and Kuwabara suddenly appeared at the other end of the clearing.

"Be careful. It's doing something strange." Hiei warned the other Reikai Tentais, causing them to stop in their tracks.

All the energy gathered in to the center of the clearing and shot up toward the moon in the form of a bright column of light. Just as quickly as the column of light had formed, a faint outline of person appeared. It floated in the center of column becoming more and more solid with each passing second. Soon, the body of female being stood within the center of the light column. She floated there with her eyes closed before they suddenly shot open and flashed crimson red.

" . . . It can't be . . . " Hiei whispered in shock as his eyes connected with those of the strange female before him.

The light column flickered, before it receeded back into the ground and disappeared. The strange female that had appeared in the center of the column of light touched down on the ground, her long orange hair flaring out in the wind. She stood there croggly for a minute or two before collasping weakily to her knees. Tiredly she knelt there as the Reikai Tentais began to approach her.

Hiei however made it to her first. His sword still drawn, he looked down at the girl, his eyes narrowing. _/It can't be possible . . . /_

"You mean to tell me this chick was the cause of all the spirutal energy?" Kuwabara asked, glancing at Kurama and Yusuke.

"It appears so . . . " Kurama answered, watching Hiei stand before the girl.

"Tell me who you are." Hiei spoke, his eyes narrowing a little more. Slowly she raised her head and looked up at him. Once again their eyes locked and Hiei stepped back. This girl that had just suddenly appeared before them . . . this girl was-- ". . . Numata?"

The girl looked up at Hiei, her eyes full of confusion. But she remained slient as she closed her eyes and collasped. Dropping his sword, Hiei caught her before she hit the ground. As the other Reikai Tentais rushed over, Hiei looked down at the girl he had caught in his arms confused.

_/Numata . . . /_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_". . . Numata?"_

Her eyes slowly opened once again and she found herself staring up at a twirling ceiling fan. She looked down at her body, to find herself wearing an unfamiliar pair of pink pajamas. Her hands soflty ran across the unfamiliar sheets she was currently nestled beneath, and felt her head resting upon an unfamiliar soft pillow. She began to try and sit up, but paused when she heard the door slide open. Startled, she found herself staring into the eyes of girl with short brown hair.

"Numata, you're awake! I'm so glad." Keiko sighed in relief as she walked into the room, carrying a tray with food. She set it down on the nightstand as she sat in the chair placed next to the bed. She then smiled happily. "You've been out for almost two days now since Yusuke and the others brought you here."

Numata just looked around the room in silent confusion.

"Are you hungry? I had my mom make you some breakfast." Keiko replied as she pointed to the food she had brought in.

"Thank you." Numata replied softly. She turned to the food, but instead of eating it, she just stared at it.

"Is something wrong, Numata?" Keiko asked, concerned with the expression on her face.

"I appreciate your kindness but . . . " Numata answered, looking at Keiko. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Keiko just sat there, her eyes wide in shock.

"You're saying she doesn't remember anything?" It was three in the afternoon when Yusuke and the others arrived at Keiko's home to check up on Numata.

"No, nothing at all." Keiko answered, a sad look in her eyes. "She doesn't remember any of us, how she got here or her past. The only thing she knows is her name."

"That doesn't help us much. It just makes things more complicated." Yusuke replied as he sat in one of the empty booths, his arms folded across his chest. "What I want to know is how she survived. We did after all . . . kill her in that battle with Akujin . . . "

"Yes, that's true . . . " Kurama replied as he leaned up against the counter thinking. "And with her memory gone, who knows how long it will take until we learn that answer."

"What does it matter how she got here?" Everyone turned to the once silent koorime that stood adjacent from their group. He looked up at them, the same old scowl on his face. "We have more important things to concern ourselves with then figure out why and how Numata got here."

"But don't you want to know why she's here and what happened to her?" Keiko asked, a worried look on her face.

"I could care less." Hiei replied as he walked out the door, not once looking back at them.

"That Hiei. Sometimes I think his social skills will never improve." Botan replied, standing beside Kurama in casual clothes. She folded her arms and pouted. "How can he not care about Numata losing her memories? Didn't they use to know each other?"

"Indeed." Kurama replied as he looked out the glass doors of the restaurant and at the lone figure of Hiei standing outside by himself. "But I think that despite what he said, he's just as desperate as us to find out how Numata got here and why her memory is gone."

Outside and away from everyone, Hiei stood on the sidewalk with his back toward the restaurant. Quietly he stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds passed over head. His hands rolled into tight fists as his eyes narrowed.

_"Please . . . won't you tell me your name?" Numata asked, following behind Hiei. "I would very much like to know the name of the one that saved me . . . "_

_" . . . it's Hiei." Hiei replied, keeping his back to her._

_Numata smiled. "Thank you, Hiei . . . "_

_/Have you truly forgotten everything, Numata/ _Hiei thought to himself, watching as the sun was blocked out by the clouds.

* * *

Okay okay! So that was Chapter 01 of Brand New Tomorrow! To me it seems that it ended on an odd note. Oo; Sorry about that. Anyways, please leave a comment? Pretty please? I love comments! As well as Oreo cookies. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in Chapter 02! Love and Peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

And I am back with the second chapter of Brand New Tomorrow! Thank you to ChibiBotan88 for reveiwing the first chapter! I'm glad to see that some fans of Kyouka Ankoku are back! I missed you all! Also, I'm glad to see new fans of Brand New Tomorrow as well! Yay!

Anyways, you must be wondering what this chapter's about, right? Well, here's a summary for ya!

SUMMARY FOR **Chapter Two - The Hunter in the Darkness**:

Seems like there's something going on in the shadows that Hiei and the others don't know about! What do they seek and why do they seek it? Could it have something to do with Numata? Fear builds inside dear Numata as a horrible memory is returned to her, triggered by witnessing Hiei's battle against a mysterious attacker! Are memories worth regaining if all they do is hurt you deeply? Hiei x OC; Kurama x Botan and Yusuke x Keiko in later chapters (maybe).

FANFIC KEY:

/---/ in _Italics_ Character thinking to themself or communicating telepathically to another. If it is a telepathic communcation, I'll indicate it . . . somehow. oO;;

"---" and text in _Italics_ A flashback or memory.

Blah blah okay. Enough with my rabble. ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Brand New Tomorrow**

**Chapter Two - The Hunter in the Darkness**

"Normally when a soul has left the physical body, it takes at up to 100 years for it to be reincarnated." It was a sunny afternoon. Quietly Botan sat under a large tree with Kurama. Together the two of them watched as Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko and the just recently awakened Numata played a game of tag--Yusuke was currently 'it' and trying his best to catch Keiko.

"But it's only been a year hasn't it?" Kurama asked, glancing at the blue-haired grim weaper seated beside him. He looked back toward the game of tag currently being played not too far from where they sat. "If what you said is true, then why is Numata so different?"

"That's what we're currently trying to figure out." Botan answered, a sweat drop running down the side of her face. She watched her friends running about and let out a tired sigh. All those hours of endless research, and progress had yet to be made.

Kurama noted the fustrated look on Botan's face and gently slipped an arm around her slender shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find the answer soon enough."

"R-right . . . " Botan replied as she blushed, feeling Kurama pull her a little closer.

"Hey Botan-chan!" Looking up at the call of her name, a flustered Botan found herself looking face to face with a smiling Keiko. "Come and play with us won't you? It's a lot of fun."

"Yeah! Come on and play, Botan!" Yusuke shouted from where he stood on the field.

"You too Kurama! Don't think you can get away so easily!" Kuwabara shouted, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh . . . all right." Botan answered as she rose to her feet. She dusted off her blue deniem jeans, before looking around the field. "By the way, who's 'it'?"

"I am!" Keiko laughed as she patted Botan on the shoulder and ran off to the others. Once she was joined up with Yusuke and the others, she looked back at Botan waving. "Come on Botan-chan! You'll never get anything done if you just stand there staring!"

For a moment Botan just stood there, wondering who to tag. Slowly she turned her head, facing Kurama. "Ooo Kurama . . .!"

"Oh no. You're not tagging me that easily!" And with that, Kurama ran off toward the others, laughing. Botan followed close behind and soon another game of tag had started up.

While all this was going on, Hiei sat up in the tree Botan and Kurama had once been sitting beneath, watching with an un-interested look in his eyes. He leaned up against the tree stump, his sword laying across his lap. He glanced over at Numata, watching her progress in what he considered a senseless game, before closing his eyes. It was a peaceful afternoon, perfect for napping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"It better be important." Sitting on a marble table was a half-filled glass of red wine. Reflected on the front of the glass was a kneeling figure, while the figure of a person standing at a window was reflected on the back. Slowly the figure standing at the window turned to face the one kneeling. "Well, spill it out already."

"It has been confirmed, sir." The kneeling demon replied, his large green tail curled behind him. "Our target is indeed in Ningen-kai and doing well. But, it has shown no signs that it has awakened."

". . . No worries." Carefully the figure tapped the glass of the windowsill with its long, sharp fingernail. "It will awaken in time . . . and when it does, I want it to be here."

"Sir. I shall send out a small team to retrieve the target." The demon replied with a bow.

"Please do." And with that, the figure watched as his demon servant disappeared from the room. He glanced at the glass of red wine before smiling slightly and turning back to the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun." Numata replied as she walked down the sidewalk with the others, a cold drink in her hand. She smiled happily as she flicked a strand of her long orange hair off of her shoulder. "I never played tag before. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Keiko answered as she gently clinged onto Yusuke's arm.

"Hey, maybe next time we can get Hiei to join in." Yusuke replied with a grin as he glanced back at the koorime.

"Don't push your luck." Hiei cooly replied, glancing up at the others. "As if I'd let myself play such a senseless game."

"Aww . . . come on. It's a fun game." Numata answered, turning around and facing him.

Hiei looked at her and for the first time in a while, saw her smiling at him. He lost himself in her smile for a minute or two, but managed to regain himself. Quietly he looked away, not responding to Numata's comment.

Numata looked at the silent Hiei for a moment, until she was interupted by Botan's heavy sigh.

"Well, it's been a fun afternoon, everyone. But I have to go." Botan replied as she got a depressed look on her face.

"Aww . . . do you have to Botan-chan?" Kieko asked, looking sad at her friend that needed to leave.

"I'm afraid so." Botan answered, sighing again. But she soon smiled as she summoned her magical oar to her hand. "But I'll see you all again tomorrow! You can count on it!"

"Bye Botan-chan!" Everyone bid the blue-haired grim weaper a farewell as she rose into the orange-red sky and disappeared. Shortly after, Kurama exchanged his good-byes with everyone else, stating he had a test he needed to study for.

"Man, I'm starved. I can't wait to get some food inside of me." Kuwabara replied as he rubbed his stomach. It responded with a loud groan.

"Speaking of food," Keiko replied, looking up at Yusuke. Lightly she tugged on his arm, catching his attention. "You're coming over to my house for dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course." Yusuke answered with a smile. He then looked at the koorime that had been silent for some time. "What about you, Hiei? Care to come over to Keiko's for dinner tonight?"

"No thanks." Hiei quickly answered, his hands in both pockets. "I have other plans tonight."

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the little koorime walking a foot or two behind him.

"That doesn't concern you, ningen." Hiei replied sharply, flashing a quick glare at him. He stopped walking and in a blink of an eye, disappeared from everyone's sight.

"There he goes again with his disappearing act." Yusuke sighed, his arm still being clinged by Keiko.

"Does he always do that?" Numata asked, looking at Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara confused.

"Yeah, that's just the way he is. Don't worry about it." Yusuke answered with a smile. "Now let's hurry up at get back to Keiko's place. I'm starving over here!"

As the quartet made their way down the sunset colored street, Hiei stood in a nearby tree. He watched them quietly, but with his eyes mainly focused on Numata. Something was telling him to watch her tonight, to keep her safe . . . but from what, he did not yet know.

"Mmm . . . that was a good dinner." Dishes in which food once sat upon were piled at the sink. Keiko walked Yusuke to the door, saying good-night to him before walked out and headed home. Keiko's mother was at the sink cleaning the pots and pans used to make the food while Numata cleaned the table.

"Numata, could you take this out back please?" Keiko's mother requested, referring to the large trashbag that sat by the back door.

"Sure thing." Numata answered with a smile. Ever since she woke up, she had been living with Keiko and her family. For the past week, when ever Keiko was out at school, Numata hepled her parents with the restaurant. It was the least she could do for letting her stay with them.

"Thank you, Numata." Keiko's mother answered with a smile as she placed a dish in the dish rack.

"No problem." Numata replied as she grabbed the trashbag and pushed the door open. She slipped on her shoes before heading out. Quietly she walked down the dimly lit alley that lead to the dumpster. As the dumpster came into sight, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Quickly Numata spun around, her eyes wide and full of shock.

"I see you were able to sense me." A shadow that had been projected on a nearby wall suddenly began to move. It walked out to the middle of the alleyway where it morphed into a half-human, half-lizard creature. He smiled at Numata as he raised a clawed hand to her. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to accompany me somewhere."

"No chance." Numata answered, facing the creature completely. Her hands rolled into tight fists and slowly, she could feel her blood began to boil. Before her stood a threat . . . a threat that made her frighten, but excited a part deep down inside her body.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." The creature looked at Numata's eyes and smiled, his tail slowly moving back and forth. "But I can see in your eyes that you've chosen the hard way. Heh . . . let's hope you make this very enjoyable for me."

_/Kill him . . ./_ A voice whispered inside of Numata's head as her heart began to race. Something inside of her was beginning to stur at the thought of fight. It was something Numata knew nothing about, but knew that no matter what, she shouldn't let it free.

"What's the matter, girly?"

Numata was suddenly snapped back to reality by the creature's voice and jumped back just as he swung his claws at her. She dropped the bag of trash as she ducked another swing. Bringing her right leg around, she kicked the creature in the side. As he doubled-over in pain, Numata moved past him and began to run. But the creature's tail grabbed her leg before she could get any further, and pulled her back.

"Damn it. That hurt." The lizard creature hissed as he looked down at Numata. His tail dragged her across the ground, bringing her closer to him. When she was close enough, he bent over and picked her up by her neck. "I should make you pay for doing that to me."

_/What are you waiting for? Kill him. You know deep down inside that you wish to do so./_ The voice spoke again. She could feel whatever it was inside her began to stir more restlessly, showing signs that it wished to be released. Numata's hands began to throb, desperate to be soaked in blood . . . desperate to kill.

"No . . . stop . . . " Numata pleaded, trying to pry the creature's hand off of her throat.

"Hehehe . . . that's it, BEG for you life." The lizard creature laughed, looking Numata coldly in the eyes. Suddenly his eyes noticed a bright flash of light streak across his arm. He stood there strangling Numata by her neck for a few minutes until his arm began to fall off. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Numata landed on the ground and quickly worked her way free from the creature's now severed arm. She scooted away from the arm lying in front of her. It was just an arm, but she saw something more terrifying in her mind . . . a pool of red, a frighten girl and demonic figure standing in front of her, a grin on its face. But before Numata could complete lose herself in this vision, she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"You all right?" Hiei glanced down at Numata and was taken back by how utterly terrified she looked. This was a look that he had seen on her face a long time ago . . . this was a look that he never liked seeing on her face. He quickly turned his gaze away from Numata and glared at the creature that stood before them, howling in agony from his lost arm. "Tell me who you are and what you want with her. If you do, I promise not to chop off anymore of your limbs."

"Bastard!" The lizard demon shouted, charging toward Hiei in blind rage. He seeked vengence for his severed arm and sought the venegnece in beating Hiei into a pulp.

Hiei darted past Numata, unsheething his sword. Gently his pushed off the ground and meeting his opponent head on, began to hack and slash at him. He was furious because this creature had made Numata so frightened, she was afraid to speak . . . and that reminded him of the one person he had hated for making her feel that way: her father, Akujin.

Numata watched as the creature was sliced away by Hiei, still finding herself unable to move or speak. Her body trembled as her heart raced. She could feel the fear building up inside of her with each swing Hiei took with his sword.

_"MOTHER!" The table was knocked over, causing the birthday cake to land on the floor. Backed up against the wall and bleeding from a wound that traveled down her neck to her chest, she watched in fear. Her mother willingly throwing herself in harm's way . . . the pool of red covering the floor . . . and in the center of it stood a demonic figure, grinning at her._

_"Now you now what I truly am." It spoke in a low voice that sent a chill up her spine. It looked down upon her, its blood red eyes full of insanity. It grinned, showing the frightened girl his blood covered teeth. "I would kill you now, but I still need you, my dear daughter . . . Numata . . ."_

The lizard creature let out a loud cry as he fell to his knee and began to fade. Hiei wiped the blade of his sword clean before sliding it slowly back into its scabbard. He kicked the arm of the creature that was severed earlier and watched as it began to fade.

"It's all right. It's gone now so--" Hiei turned to face Numata and suddenly paused.

"Mother was . . . mother was . . . " Numata was hunched over, her wide eyes full of fear as she stared at the ground. She could hear the voice in her head softly laughing at her dispair . . . as if amused by her suffering. She closed her eyes and shook her head, sending the tears flying. "Why did mother . . . ? Why?"

_/It seems her memories are starting to come back . . ./_ Hiei thought to himself. He silently watched as Numata knelt there crying, feeling he should do something but clueless as to what he should do. Instead he just stood there by her side, watching her tears fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Higen failed? Ha! He was a worthless good for nothing anyways!"

"Yes, but because of his failure, our presence is sure to be known now and might raise the suspicions of the Reikai Tentais surrounding the target."

"Regardless of what obstacles lying in our path, our priority is to get the target and deliver it to the General right away."

"Which is why I should go." A figure covered in the darkness stepped forward, causing his comrades to look at him. "Unlike Higen, I will not fail."

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter two! I've noticed that I write chapters quiet unevenly . . . some are longer then others while others are sometimes very short because I can't think of what else to write without it seeming to drag on and on. oO Anyways, reviews are once again appreciated! Please? See you all in chapter three! 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! I know it's been awhile, but here's Chapter Three for you all to read! Shout-out goes to the reviewers of Chapter Two! You awesome peeps get to have cookies! hands them cookies Thanks for reviewing!

Anyways, you must be wondering what this chapter's about, right? Well, here's a summary for ya!

SUMMARY FOR **Chapter Three - Time Does Not Heal (Part 1)**:

They say that time can heal all wounds. But, that's not the case with Numata. Her mind still wanders to the horrific visions of her past when she was a child and learned of what her father truly was. As if that wasn't bad enough for her, seems like another gooney has come to take her away yet again! It seems hopeless . . . he's just too strong! Hiei x OC; Kurama x Botan and Yusuke x Keiko in later chapters (maybe).

FANFIC KEY:

/---/ in _Italics_ Character thinking to themself or communicating telepathically to another. If it is a telepathic communcation, I'll indicate it . . . somehow. oO;;

"---" and text in _Italics_ A flashback or memory.

--DISCLAIMER (since I forgot it in the past two chapters)--

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to its rightful owners! I do, however, claim ownership of all original characters featured in this story.

Blah blah okay. Enough with my rabble. ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Brand New Tomorrow**

**Chapter Three - Time Does Not Heal (Part 1)**

A day passed and still, the horrible visions of the night before flashed before her eyes. His sadistic grin and the look in his eyes is what terrified Numata the most. It was like, he could see into her very soul and read her every thought. He had an overwhelming aura that made her feel like she was suffocating when in his presences. These were not memories that Numata wished to remember . . . these were memories that made her fear regaining anymore.

But Numata never let the others know she was afraid. She just kept smiling as if she had easily forgotten about it, as if everything was fine. She just went on helping Keiko's parents with the restaurant, barely speaking about it to Keiko or the others.

"Numata, we all got the day off from school today." Keiko spoke as she stood in the doorway of the guest room. Before Numata had moved in, the room was bare with just a bed and a desk . . . quiet empty and dull. Now, it wasn't quiet so dull or empty. Now, it had a personality . . . a personality that reflected that of Numata. "We were thinking of heading out to the park today . . . do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry Keiko. I had plans." Numata replied as she spun around in the chair at the desk. She smiled as she closed a book she had been reading and rose to her feet. "I'm sorry that I can't join you all today. Maybe tomorrow."

"If you're sure . . . " Keiko replied, hesitantly turning toward the staircase. She looked at Numata, who just smiled back at her and nodded. Letting out a soft reluctant sigh, she bid Numata a farewell before heading downstairs to join up with the others.

Once Keiko was gone, Numata flopped back down into the chair she had been sitting upon earlier. She flipped open the book to the page she had been reading, sighing heavily as she looked out the window.

"So she's not coming?" Kuwabara asked as he and the others stood outside of the restaurant facing Keiko.

"No and I'm getting concerned. She hasn't been out much since what happened the other day." Keiko replied with a heavy sigh as she stood beside Yusuke.

"Not surprising. From the way her attacker was discribed, I would be afraid to go outside too." Botan answered, clinging onto Kurama's arm and shivering slightly.

"Good thing Hiei was there." Smiling, the red-haired kitsune hanyou glanced at the quiet koorime that stood adjacent from the group.

"I just happened to be passing by. That's all." Hiei answered as he folded his arms and looked off to the side. Never would he admit that he had been there because he was worried about Numata . . . it would ruin his image.

"I say give her sometime." Yusuke answered, putting a hand in his pocket. "Let her deal with this on her own . . . I'm sure she'll be fine within a day or two."

"I hope so . . . " Keiko replied, glancing up at the window of Numata's room.

"So. Shall we all go to the park?" Yusuke asked, nodding his head in the direction of the nearest park.

"You guys go on." Hiei answered, causing everyone to look at him oddly. "I have some things I need to take care of."

Quietly the koorime disappeared from everyone's sight. He had done his vanishing trick so often whenever they decided to hang out together, the others weren't really surprised. But as they began to head to park, Kurama let out a soft chuckle that caused Botan to look up at him.

"What's so funny?" Botan asked, poking him in his arm.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Hiei and how he thinks I don't know what he's really doing." Kurama replied, smiling down at the blue-haired death deity beside him.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked, looking at little confused as to where this was going.

"Hiei's obviously worried about Numata. That's why he keeps disappearing on us." Kurama answered, slipping his arm around Botan's shoulders and holding her. "He won't openly admit it, but I know he does."

Botan glanced up at Kurama before slipping her arm around his back and holding him as they walked down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Numata, I thought you left with Keiko and the others?" Keiko's mother had paused in the doorway of the kitchen when she noticed Numata sitting at the counter peeling an apple.

"No. I wasn't feeling too well today I'm afraid." Numata answered as she stripped the apple of its last piece of skin. With solmen eyes she watched it hit the countertop before placing the knife down in the sink. She took the bare apple in her hand as she rose from her seat and faced Keiko's mother. "Is it all right if I go out for a walk?"

"Of course it is. It's not too busy right now, and I think some fresh air would do you some good."

"Thank you." Numata replied with a nod and slipped out the door.

"That girl . . . " Keiko's mother sighed, watching her disappear from sight. "She can be . . . so strange at times."

Numata walked down the street, half of the apple eaten away. She glanced up at the sky, watching as a stray white cloud past over the sun. In that brief moment of darkness however, a strange man had managed to slip behind Numata and was now gazing down upon her with his golden eyes.

"Mighty tastey looking apple you got there, missy." Numata sensed the presence of the stranger behind her and began to turn to face him. But before she could fully face him, he siezed her wrists, forcing her to drop her apple and prevent her from moving. "But then again, you're not so bad yourself."

"And you are?" Numata questioned, feeling her blood began to boil again. She glared upon this stranger, her crimson eyes flashing as the sun once again emerged from behind the cloud.

"Just a friend of Higen." The stranger answered, his pale skin seeming even paler in the sunlight. He smiled more devilishly this time as he gripped her wrist tighter. "You know . . . that lizard demon that died yesterday because your friend?"

Numata's eyes widen in shock as she feels her heart skip a beat. The stranger noticed her change of expression and laughed. He released on of Numata's wrists and was about to hit her with his free hand, when a ball of light came hurling out of nowhere and struck his wrist. Growling in pain and anger he staggered back, releasing Numata from his grip.

"Numata, are you all right?" Keiko asked as she and Botan ran up to her side.

"All right buddy, you got some explaining to do." Yusuke answered as he, Kuwabara and Kurama stood in front of the three girls. He glared at the stranger that had tried to strike Numata, his fingertips glowing.

"What are you doing here?" Numata asked, looking at Keiko and Botan shocked.

"We were going to get some ice cream when we noticed you and Mr. Whitey." Botan replied, glaring at the stranger then turning back to Numata.

"Step aside. This doesn't concern you." The stranger answered, his golden eyes flashing as his hands slowly rolled into fists.

"Like we'd listen to a punk like you." Kuwabara spat back, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck. He grinned as Kurama and Yusuke stood on either side of him.

"Care to tell us what you want here?" Yusuke replied, his eyes never leaving the stranger.

"You don't DESEVE to know!" The stranger kicked off the ground and charged head on toward the Reikai Tentais. With blinding speed he suddenly appeared before Kuwabara and punched him swiftly in the chest. Spinning around, he gave Yusuke a round-house kick to the face and hit Kurama twice in the chest.

"Damn it." Yusuke cursed, holding his stinging face in pain. "This guy moves fast."

"Glad you think so." The stranger replied as his short black hair swayed in the wind. He got down into an attacking stance as he smiled. "By the way, the name is Garanos. Just thought I'd give my victim's the curteousy of knowing my name before I killed them."

"I've had enough!" Kuwabara shouted as he charged forward. He summoned his Spirit Sword at took a swing at Garanos, intending of chopping him in half. But Garanos foresaw his attack and quickly jumped into the air. Before Kuwabara realized where he had gone, he felt a heavy a blow to the back of his head and dropped to the ground.

"Oh no . . . Kuwabara!" Keiko shouted in shok as she watched him hit the ground.

Garanos looked at the remaining two Reikai Tentais and smirked yet again. He lept high into the air, looking down at Kurama and Yusuke as he hovered above them. Quickly he reached into his back pocket and removed two small capsule like things that he then threw at Kurama and Yusuke. Immediately the capsules broke upon contact and released a thick smoke that clouded the visions of both Reikais. Taking advantage of his distraction, Garanos landed between the two confused Reikais and kicked them both in their backs.

"He's really starting to piss me off . . . " Yusuke growled as he coughed from the smoke and touched the sore spot on his back.

"As long as this smoke is here, we can't see where he is coming from." Kurama answered, as he reached for something. He formed his Rose Whip and whirling it about, he began to make an opening in the thick smoke.

"Nice true, kitsune. But you still can't win against me." Garanos suddenly appeared behind the two Reikais, smiling. He elbowed them both behind their heads and as the fell beside him, he glanced at the three girls that had been sitting their watching this entire time. He then formed a thick chain in his hands, all the while the smile still on his face. "Cause, you see, I always get what I want!"

Garanos raised the thick chain above his head as he stood above the three girls, preparing to strike them. In the instance between his preparing to strike and it actually occuring, Numata felt the pulse surge stronger inside of her chest. Quietly she heard a voice whispering and could feel a pair of demonic blood red eyes looking down at her. _/You know that if you don't kill him now, he'll kill you and your friends. Think of yourself and your friends . . . KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU/_

"DIE!" Garanos shouted, bringin the heavy chain down at a fast pace.

"NO!" Numata screamed as she closed her eyes and protectively loomed over Keiko and Numata. Suddenly her eyes flashed open as a memory flickered in her mind.

_"Numata, my sweet daughter." A beatiful woman with long flowing hair held a 5-year old Numata in her arms. Gently she began stroking her young daughter's hair. "Mother loves you very much, you know that . . . and so does father. We'll do anything to protect you from harm . . . anything . . ."_

_-------...-------_

_"Father, why did you kill mother? Why?" Numata, now 10-years old looked upon her demonic looking father covered in blood. She tugged on his arm, demanding an answer. But the only thing she received was a forceful slap to the face that sent her to the ground._

_"Filthy child. That wench did it to save you." He spoke, his eyes looking down at her. They shinned with insanity as he took a step toward her. "But, I suppose it was no major loss . . . as I said before, I still have a use for you Numata."_

_/Mother died . . . prortecting me from my father . . . /_ Numata thought herself, her eyes still wide in shock. She heard Keiko scream and tilted her head upwards. The chain was closer now, only mere seconds away from striking her body. Quickly she shut her eyes and prepared for impact. But when she felt nothing, she slowly reopened her eyes and gasped. "Hiei!"

Hiei stood before Keiko, Numata and Botan, the chain wrapped around the blade of his sword. He pulled his sword away, causings the chains to slip free and hit the ground. He turned his head and looked down at the three girl's kneeling behind him. "I think it's best if you all get away from here. This could get dangerous."

"Come on." Botan replied as she rose to her feet.

"But . . . " Numata stammered, looking at them worried.

"Don't worry. The guys will be all right." Keiko answered as she took her hand and began to run.

As Botan lead Keiko and Numata away, she glanced back at Hiei.

_"Hiei's obviously worried about Numata. Although he won't openly admit it, I know he is."_

_/Hiei, you better not get yourself killed./_ Botan thought as she ran as fast as she could. Worry began to build inside her more as she remembered Kurama laying unconscious on the ground. _/Kurama . . . please be okay . . ./_

"Worried about the girl?" Garanos asked, swinging his chains over his left shoulder. "It's just a waste of effort trying to save them. I'll just end up getting them back in the end."

"No chance." Hiei answered, standing directly before Garanos, the tip of his sword pointing at his chest.

"Foolish koorime . . . " Garanos chuckled. He raised the chains above his head and began to swing it over his head. "Unlike Higen, I won't go down so easily!"

"We'll just see." Hiei replied, glaring at the foe standing before him.

* * *

And that was Chapter Three! I don't know . . . I seem to end up having Hiei facing the foes a lot in this story. oO; Oh well . . . I love the little koorime! XD Chapter Four shall be appearing sometime soon, so stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello! Sorry again for such a late update. I'm sorry to say my muse left me for awhile . . . But not to fear! Here is the latest chapter of Brand New Tomorrow! Ready for you all to read and hopefully reveiw!

Anyways, you must be wondering what this chapter's about, right? Well, here's a summary for ya!

SUMMARY FOR **Chapter Four - Time Does Not Heal (Part 2)**:

They say that time can heal all wounds. But, that's not the case with Numata. At the request of Hiei, Numata, Botan and Keiko retreat so he can deal with this gooney and not have to worry about their safety. While he is distracted with Garanos, another opponent appears before Numata, taking down Botan and Keiko and revealing a startling truth to her! Don't lose heart, Numata! Don't give up! Hiei x OC; Kurama x Botan and Yusuke x Keiko in later chapters (maybe).

FANFIC KEY:

/---/ in _Italics_ Character thinking to themself or communicating telepathically to another. If it is a telepathic communcation, I'll indicate it . . . somehow. oO;;

"---" and text in _Italics_ A flashback or memory.

--DISCLAIMER--

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to its rightful owners! I do, however, claim ownership of all original characters featured in this story.

Blah blah okay. Enough with my rabble. ONWARD WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Brand New Tomorrow**

**Chapter Four - Time Does Not Heal (Part 2)**

A mighty, strong cry filled the air as a heavy metal chain shattered the paved sidewalk Hiei once stood upon. Dodging to the left, the swift moving koorime avoided impact with Garanos's deadly metal chains. He watched as his taller opponent laughed triumphantly while swinging the chain high above his head.

"Why does that girl matter so much to you koorime?" Garanos asked, watching as his opponent moved around him in the form of a little black blur. He released his chain, causing it to take out a nearby fire hydrant. He pulled his chain back in and continued to swing it over his head as water began to rain down on him. "Could it be . . . that you care deeply about her? Is that it?"

A bright strike came out of the shadows and struck the back of Garanos's hand. Letting out a cry of pain, he released his heavy chains and held his now bleeding hand.

"You speak too much and too loudly." Hiei answered as he stood on a nearby fire escape, opposite of Garanos. He looked down at Garanos with his cold eyes as the grip on his sword tightened.

"If you get that angry with me just talking about her," Garanos replied with a chuckle. Slowly, something began to form in his hand, un-noticed by Hiei. "Then you must truly care about her."

Hiei's eye twitched for a bit before he kicked off the fire escape and charged Garanos head on. Raising his sword above his head, he prepared to give him a heavy blow to the top of his skull. But before he could ever bring the blade of his sword down, Garanos raised both hands to Hiei's face. Instantly a bright blue light was emitted from his hands and struck Hiei's eyes with full force. Suddenly losing his sight, Hiei fell to the ground, his eyes shut in pain.

"And because of that, you have become careless!" Garanos shouted as he loomed above the small koorime, his fist prepared to pound his head into the ground. He was so close to delivering his blow, when a thick curtain of red rose petals suddenly surrounded him. Taken completely by surprise, Garanos cried out as the seemingly harmless rose petals began cutting his skin.

"Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama asked, kneeling by the side of his long time friend. Behind him stood Kuwabara and Yusuke. They had all regain conciousness just after Garanos had blinded Hiei with his attack.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help." Hiei answered as he stood up, his sight still blurry but beginning to clear up. "I was just about to finish him off when you interfered."

"Where are Keiko and the others?" Yusuke asked, as he noticed they were nowhere in sight.

"I told them to leave. They should be someplace safe by now." Hiei answered as he glanced back at the leader of their little group.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you!" Before anyone of the Reikai Tentai boys could defend themselves, chains came shooting out of nowhere and wrapped tightly around their bodies. Suddenly the chain was jerked downwards, and all four boys ended up laying face down in the pavement, struggling to get free. Angrily the glanced up, to meet the amused grin of torn and bleeding Garanos. "I'll make sure you pay for what you did to me . . . "

"Botan, stop!" Numata panted as she suddenly came to a hault. She hunched over, gasping heavily. "I don't think . . . I can run any further."

"Well, I think we can stop for now . . . we should be clear out of harm's way." Botan answered as she and Keiko came to stand by Numata's side. Wearily she looked toward where they had left the others, her concern mainly focused on Kurama and his well-being. She drew in a deep breath and stood up confidently. _/Kurama isn't one to be taken so lightly . . . I'm sure he's fine and he and the others will be here shortly . . . /_

"Numata, maybe you should sit here and rest for awhile." Keiko answered, motioning to an empty bench a few feet from where they were standing. But as she turned to face the direction she was motioning to, she felt a heavy blow to her chest. Soon, she was falling backwards and looking at the horrified faces of Botan and Numata.

"Keiko!" Both girls cried as they watched her hit the pavement and skid along the ground a few feet. Botan began to rush toward her suddenly attacked friend, when she too received a heavy blow to the side. She cried in pain and shock as she went flying and slammed into a nearby tree.

----/----

"Botan! Keiko!" Numata screamed as she looked at her two friends laying on the ground in pain. A cold wind brushed against her right cheek causing her to spine around quickly. But all she received for doing so was a painful surge the radiated out of her chest and froze her entire body.

"So . . . here you are little one." Spoke a low voice as dark figure stood before Numata. He looked at her with his piercing red eyes and a slight smile on his face. "You gave us quite a scare when you ran off like that. I'll forgive you if just come back home quietly."

"Home? Who are you? And why have you attacked Keiko and Botan!" Numata shouted, her blood beginning to boil inside. As all the times before, she could feel the presence inside her clawing against her flesh, trying to get out. "Tell me! Or I'll kill you right where you stand . . . "

"Haven't you figured it out why your friends are injured yet?" The dark figure asked calmly. He remained silent and when he received no answer, he merely smiled again and looked her in the eyes. "It's because of you that I was forced to attack them. It was because you got them involved that they are about to die."

"What!" Numata spoke, her eyes suddenly widening in shock. Slowly, the pain in her chest began to grow stronger and she could feel the presences inside her speaking, amusement in its voice. _/It is true . . . because of you, they will die./_

_Numata slowly backed away and kept doing so until she stood up against the stump of a tree. Blood covered the front of her body and stained her clothes. She trembled as she saw the bodies laying before her and the dark shadow that loomed above them. Slowly Numata raised her eyes to look into those of the killer standing before her._

_"When will you understand? You can never run from me, Numata. I will find you. We are made of the same blood after all." He grinned down at her, his sharp teeth stained red and the scent of death and fear in his breath. "You can NEVER escape me."_

"Now, you will all die!" Garanos shouted as he raised a very sharp object over his head. He charged the group at full speed, setting his target on Hiei first.

However, Hiei sensed that Garanos would go after him first and was prepared. As Garanos brought his sword down, the blade aimed for Hiei's head, the little koorime rolled over. The blade struck the metal chains and instantly they shattered under the force impace. Quickly he made his way free and grabbed his sword. By the time Garanos realized what happened, Hiei was already behind him and with one swift move, drove the blade of his sword into Garanos's back.

"Heh . . . I should've known . . . you do something like this." Garanos chuckled as he looked down at the sword blade sticking out of his stomach. "You seem . . . very determined to protect that girl."

Hiei was silent as he stood behind Garanos, the blade of his sword still embedded in his gut.

"But . . . you can not save her . . . from what she is destined to do . . . " Slowly Garanos fell forward, his body slipping clean off Hiei's sword. With a heavy sound, his body hit the ground and lay there in a growing pool of red.

Shaking what remained of Garanos off the blade, Hiei slowly slipped the sword back into the scabbard.

----/----

"You know it's true." The dark figure whispered, now standing directly beside Numata. His eyes then looked over the unconcious figures of Botan and Keiko. "These two, as well as the other three will die because of you. The only way you can save them, is by coming back home."

"Home . . . ?" Numata whispered in confusement. She cried out in pain as she clutched her now burning chest and hunched over, gasping for air. The presence inside her was stirring about restlessly and getting ever so close to be setting free. "Why . . . must they die . . . if I don't go with you?"

"Because if you stay here, you will kill them with your own hands." He whispered, his eyes looking back down upon her now seeming small and shaking figure.

Numata felt as if her heart had stop beating. Painfully she struggled to make eye contact with this stranger that seemed to know so much more about her, then she did herself. Kill them? She thought such a thing impossible. But the presence inside her that now clawed so maliciously against her flesh, she could feel its uncontrolable desire to kill . . . to take the life of a living being . . . any living being. It didn't matter, as long as that desire was fulfilled.

"If you do not choose to come with me by the next full moon, then you have already sent your friends to their graves." He walked past Numata, heading towards the darkness.

Numata felt a cold air brush against her skin as he slipped past her. She stood up slowly, turning to face him as he began to disappear, taking with him the pain she felt inside her chest. The presence inside her suddenly fell still and Numata felt as if she had finally regained control over her body. Quietly she watched as the last trace of her strange visitor disappear, he words still echoing inside her head.

_"If you stay here, you will kill them with your own hands."_

_"You can NEVER escape me."_

"What am I?" Numata asked herself, looking down at her trembling hands. "Who . . . am I? . . . Somebody . . . tell me . . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Both Keiko and Botan are okay. No major injuries." Kurama plopped himself down into an empty chair. Beside him sat Kuwabara, an ice pack pressed against the back of his neck. Yusuke sat across the two of them on his bed, with Hiei comfortable seated upon the windowsill of his bedroom window. "They should be fine tomorrow morning, if not for some slight minor pains."

"Anything on who these dudes are that have been attacking us lately?" Yusuke answered, glancing up at the wise red-haired kitsune hanyou across him.

"No . . . nothing yet. Koenma said he'll be in touch if and when they found out something." Kurama answered, folding his arms.

"The sooner we find out who they are, the sooner we can take them out!" Kuwabara replied, turning stiffly to look at Kurama and Yusuke.

"What about Numata? How is she?" Yusuke asked, looking at the awfully quiet Hiei seated upon his windowsill.

"I'm not quite sure." Hiei replied, his eyes looking off into the distant horizon. His hands tightly wrapped around the scabbard of his sword that lay across his lap. "But whatever did happen to her while we were occupied, has disturbed her quiet a bit."

Solemnly Numata looked out the window. Behind her lay the still unconcious Botan and Keiko. Her eyes looked up at the small sliver of the pale moon that hung in sky.

_/If you do not choose to come with me by the next full moon, then you have already sent your friends to their graves./_

Sighing heavily, Numata closed her eyes and turned toward the door. Quietly she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

And here ends Chapter Four! I tried not to end the fight with Hiei being the one to defeat the monster, but I seemed to have failed on that part. Man . . . I love my little koorime and little too much. I am sorry for the delay, but better late then never, huh? Chapter Five . . . should be out soon hopefully. Till then, thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter update! 


End file.
